This invention contemplates the formation of a lure for attracting, adhering, and killing of insects, and particularly the pesky housefly (musca domestica), and more specifically comprising a combination of component materials that attract houseflies to the lure through the usage of insect silhouettes imprinted or applied upon a luminescent background material, and a highly viscous tackifier that envelopes the surface of the lure for adhering any insect attracted to its proximity.
A great variety of lures for attracting and killing insects are available in the art. For example, in the U.S. patent earlier obtained by one of the inventors herein, Daniel Stout, U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,145, the art of controlling houseflies was generally depicted through the use of a strip containing pictorial illustrations of clusters of flies formed upon a luminescent coating, and which strip carries a toxin of which the houseflies partake once attracted to its vicinity. The research that went into that particular disclosed invention, and the test results deriving from the experimentation with that type of insect luring strip tended to prove that insects, such as the housefly, do visually observe light spectrums slightly differing from that of the human eye, and are attracted when particular luminescent materials are coated upon such formed strips. And, by imprinting silhouettes of houseflies upon such strips, the glow of the silhouettes enhanced particularly when viewed under black light, the vision which is believed to be quite dominant in the sight of the housefly, with such silhouettes prominently standing out as an attractant to any such insects within the viewing area.
Related type insect luring means are also shown in the early U.S. patent to Weismann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,366, in addition to the French Pat. No. 1,511,316.
Other U.S. patents that disclose various types of insect repellents, pesticides, insecticides, and insect combating devices, are shown in the various prior U.S. patents to Bordenca, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,765, the U.S. patent to Kobayashi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,993, and in the U.S. patent to Grenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,348. In addition, various other insecticidal devices are shown in the prior U.S. patent to Hennart, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,428, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,420, that issued to McKibben, et al. A pesticide and a process for its manufacture is shown in the earlier patent to Rauscher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,751. Many of these prior art U.S. patents are within the same class and field of invention as this current development.
This current invention, on the other hand, is designed to provide as its main objective a comprehensive insect lure that includes a combination development that can function to deliver the kill to insects, and particularly the housefly, through the association of an attractant, for bringing the insect into proximity of the lure; a holding means, in the nature of a tackifier that can adhere the once landed insect to the lure, and then if needed, a toxin that can deliver a quick kill to any such adhered insect unless the insect dies from suffocation or other form of poisoning due to its fixation in place upon the tacky and adhering surface of the formed lure.
A further object of this invention is to provide an insect lure construction wherein a tubular member is capped at both ends to furnish clearance for the lure during its transit and usage, and thereby prevent and reduce any accidental touching of its highly tacky surface, but in addition, to provide a collection well at least at the bottom end of the formed lure for reception of any insect debris or parts falling from the same.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for furnishing a visual observance to the housefly of a highly and selective attractant within its visionary range of sight and focus such vision upon the luminescent type silhouettes of an imprinted insect to bring it into proximity with either the toxin and/or tackifier that can adhere and eventually achieve the demise of any adhered insect.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a compact insect lure that contains its own slidably contained hanger that slides into compactness during nonuse and transit, but which can be elongated for greater utility for attaining the suspension of the lure in a highly insect accessible area where its greatest effectiveness will be attained.
Still another object of this invention is to disclose means for formation of the structural components of the base portion of an insect lure wherein various layers of paper and fluorescent material are over laid with lacquer and a gluey substance material for enhancing the multiple effectiveness of a lure of this formation.
Yet another object of this invention is to furnish an insect lure containing a variety of chemical agents that furnish both the means for adhering the landed insect to the lure surface, and attain its suffocation and/or poisoning through its contact.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tacky surface for an insect lure but yet which is reasonably transparent so as not to detract from the attraction furnished by the underlying luminescent surface of the tubular member forming the structural base of this device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an insect lure that can be quickly and facilely assembled during standard manufacturing and assembly line processing.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.